According to the World Health Organization, the United States leads the world in ladder deaths. Each year, in the United States, there are more than 164,000 emergency room visits and 300 deaths associated with falls from ladders. Falls from ladders are the leading cause of deaths on construction sites.
The United States Code of Federal Regulations (CFR), more specifically—section 29CFR 1926.1053, sometimes generally referred to as OSHA 1926, includes numerous regulations directed to ladder safety. With respect to safe ladder use, the CFR specifies that when portable ladders are used for access to an upper landing surface, the ladder side rails shall extend at least 3 feet (0.9 m) above the upper landing surface to which the ladder is used to gain access; or, when such an extension is not possible because of the ladder's length, then the ladder shall be secured at its top to a rigid support that will not deflect, and a grasping device, such as a grab-rail, shall be provided to assist employees in mounting and dismounting the ladder. In no case shall the extension be such that ladder deflection under a load would, by itself, cause the ladder to slip off its support.
Non-self-supporting ladders shall be used at an angle such that the horizontal distance from the top support to the foot of the ladder is approximately one-quarter of the working length of the ladder (the distance along the ladder between the foot and the top support). Ladders shall be used only on stable and level surfaces unless secured to prevent accidental displacement. Ladders shall not be used on slippery surfaces unless secured or provided with slip-resistant feet to prevent accidental displacement. Slip-resistant feet shall not be used as a substitute for care in placing, lashing, or holding a ladder that is used upon slippery surfaces including, but not limited to, flat metal or concrete surfaces that are constructed so they cannot be prevented from becoming slippery. Ladders placed in any location where they can be displaced by workplace activities or traffic, such as in passageways, doorways, or driveways shall be secured to prevent accidental displacement, or a barricade shall be used to keep the activities or traffic away from the ladder.
Additionally, the standard requires the employer to provide safe access and egress to all excavations. According to OSHA regulations, when employees are required to be in trench excavations 4 feet deep (1.22 meters) or more, adequate means of exit, such as ladders, steps, ramps or other safe means of egress, must be provided and be within 25 feet (7.62 meters) of lateral travel. If structural ramps are used as a means of access or egress, they must be designed by a competent person if used for employee access or egress, or a competent person qualified in structural design if used by vehicles. Also, structural members used for ramps or runways must be uniform in thickness and joined in a manner to prevent tripping or displacement.
There exists a multitude of situations where a ladder should be secured to prevent accidental displacement. Regulations and guidelines do not provide specific details with respect to mechanisms and/or methods to secure ladders, but expect the user(s) and/or responsible entity to provide the mechanisms and/or methods that reasonably meet the requirements. Accordingly, there is a need for user friendly ladder restraining the mechanisms and associated methods of use thereof that substantially meet governing standards.